


Hide 'n Seek {Logan X Child!Reader}

by poisonivysparks



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Child Reader, Hide and Seek, Logan is a grump, Reader is Jean's niece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivysparks/pseuds/poisonivysparks
Summary: Reader is a child, who is Jean's niece, is bored and decides to play hide and seek





	Hide 'n Seek {Logan X Child!Reader}

My Aunt Jean had left for what all the adults called a "mission." So I had gotten left with Uncle Scott.

"Uncle Scoottttttt. I'm boreddddd." I told him, hanging upside-down on the couch as I kicked my legs.

"Well, go find something to do with Charles or Storm." He said as he kept his eyes glued to the T.V.

"But, I want to play hide 'n seek with youuuu." I already had a plan for when he tried to find me.

"No." He said bluntly.

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Asshole." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"What did you just say?" He asked me, obviously getting mad.

"Asshole." I said, being brave.

"Alright, I'll prove to you I'm not an asshole, I'll play Hide n Seek with you. Just, don't say asshole around your Aunt, she'll kill me." He got up and put his hands over his eyes. "One, two, three..." He counted as I ran off, my chameleon scales covering my body as I did.

Some of the students looked at me meanly as I passed. I guess they just weren't used to an eight year old girl running around and changing colors.

I could hear Uncle Scott yelling for me and laughing.

"Doesn't he know I'm the best hider in this whole school?!" I said to myself and went into the nearest room. It was Logan's room, and Logan was my favorite person to mess with in the whole wide world.

Logan wasn't in his room when I was, so I just decided to hide in his closet. Uncle Scott would never find me there!

I went inside the closet, it had sheets, a pillow, some towels, and an empty laundry bag hanging on the door.

"Perfect!" I mumbled to myself happily and climbed the shelves, so that I could get into the bag easier.

I jumped into the bag and the door shut itself, leaving me giggling and in the dark.

I heard Logan come in to the room, mumbling things to himself.

"Hey Logan! Bet cha can't find me!" I giggled as I heard him get up.

"Ivy? Where are ya, bub?" He asked.

"Nowhere! You'll never ever find me!" I giggled, trying to be still.

"Damn kid, always wantin' to play Hide 'n Seek." He said outside of the door, as I stayed still.

He quickly opened the door and started looking around the closet, never looking at the door. He growled and closed the door.

"Wolvie! Come find me!" I teased him, after he shut the door.

He did the same thing he did before when he opened the door the first time.

He didn't find me and closed the door as if he was mad.

It happened a few times, and he got more mad each minute.

"C'mon Logan! I know you can try harder!" I teased

"Fine." He said grumpily and opened the door and he started to throw things out of the closet.

Every single thing got thrown out of the closet, not finding anything. He then saw same H/C hairs poking out if the laundry bag.

He looked inside and I smiled up at him. "You found me! And Scott didn't! Good job, Wolvie!" I hugged him as he picked me up out of the laundry and put me down on the ground.

"I knew I heard you in here!" I heard Uncle Scott say from the doorway. "I gave up 10 minutes ago!"

"Logan found me first!" I yelled at him.

"Your Aunt's going to be home soon, we'd better go outside." Scott said, picking me up.

"Fineee. Bye Wolvie!" I waved, to him as Uncle Scott laughed at my nickname for Logan.

"You're totally getting teased about that , later Logan!" Uncle Scott yelled as he carried me out.

~Time Skip~

I was sitting on the grass with Kurt, he was my best friend of sorts. We were both different colors and I taught him how to do thing and what things were.

"So, you tie the flowers together like this." I showed him how.

"Am I doing zis right?" He asked, doing it right.

"Yes, Kurt you're doing it right." I told him, finishing my flower crown, and putting it on his head. "There."

His flower crown was kind of droopy and big, but he put on top of my head anyways.

"Izn't Scott zuppozed to be watching you?" Kurt asked, his tail whipping around.

"Yeah, but..." I trailed off as I saw my Aunt Jean. "Jean!" I ran up to her and hugged her as she picked me up.

"Hey Munchkin!" She said kissing my forehead. "Wait, where's Scott? I told him to watch you!"

"He's bothering Logan. I'm hanging out with Kurt!" I said excitedly.

"Well, he's going to be grounded when I find him." Aunt Jean said, putting me down.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I kick his ass?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes you can, little Ivy."


End file.
